The Sitter
by drunkenscallywag
Summary: Before becoming a writer Mort achieved a degree in psychology. Will he be able to help a hopeless patient? Or will he need the helping?


Mort sat, trying to blink the sleep from his eyes. "I am sloth man..." He sat up, putting his glasses on and turned his laptop off, figuring he'd never get a new idea down before it disappeared into the cracks and folds of his mind.   
  
The past few months had been blurry; his wife had disappeared without a trace. Probably run off to Mexico with the rubber necker. 'Amy...' the thought rang out as clear as day. 'With Ted...' Mort sighed and rose, going to the old dresser in the corner. He pulled the pad from on top of it and went downstairs to dial the scribbled number.  
  
"Hi, yes, your office called my house the other day in regards to the position." He listened to the secretary drabble o the other end of the phone. He moved the phone from his ear and strangled it. Returning it to his ear he sighed, "Great, what time should I be there and what about my accredations?" The secretary paused and then started up again with her mindless babble, "That's great...already on file? They must be really interested, huh?...Right, I'll be there...Yeah..." The secretary began to go on and on, "Right, I've got to go and get ready or I'll be late. Bye, bye Pearl...bye now." He hung up the phone with a huff and went upstairs to shower and dress. He walked into the bathroom smiling at the new shower door and began to undress getting in soon after.   
  
After Mort had finished showering he went to his room and pulled out something more formal than his bathrobe and slippers. He looked to his wristwatch finding he had just enough time to make it there.  
  
Mort pulled up a few minutes late and jogged up the stairs to the building. He went inside and spotted the Secretary, Pearl, who had nearly talked his ear off earlier.  
  
He approached the desk, "Hello Pearl, sorry I'm late."  
  
She smiled, "Hello Mister Rainey. How are you today?"  
  
"I'm just fine." He smiled, "Where is the girl I'm supposed to see?"  
  
Pearl pulled out a folder, looking up the needed information and handed it to Mort, "Just down the hall, three doors to your right."  
  
Mort nodded and left before Pearl could do any more talking, "One...two...three." He peered into the one way glass and spotted a huddled mass in the corner of the room. Mort approached the guard in front of the door, "Hi, I'm here to see-" Before he could finish the sentence or even catch the man's name, he found himself standing in front of the unlocked door. He smiled, "Thank you." He went inside placing his folders and papers on the ground.  
  
Slowly Mort approached the mass in the corner, holding his hand out to the person, "Hello, my name is Mort and I'm here because your doctor called me about you…"   
  
The mass moved, exposing it's face and uncurling, movements catlike and feminine.  
  
Mort sat back on his heels watching the person move, "What's your name?" He raised a brow.  
  
The girl stopped moving, "It doesn't have a name. Not worthy."  
  
Mort's brows furrowed and he reached for the folder, spotting the information he needed. 'No living family. Psychotic episode due to emotional distress.' Mort frowned and closed the folder, focusing on the girl, "It says here you're name is Lisa." The girl stood, peering out of the barred window, "How long have you lived here Lisa?"   
  
The girl didn't move, "Long time."  
  
Mort frowned, standing behind her, "Have you been outside?"  
  
The girl looked to him, surprised by his sudden closeness and backed away a bit, "Outside?"  
  
He mumbled to himself, "I'll take that as a no." He made up for the distance between them, "Lisa, why don't you wear your hair up? I can't see you if you keep it like that all the time." He dug in his pockets and pulled a rubber band out. Mort looked at it, figuring it would do more harm than good if he gave it to her. Mort reached over to touch her and she backed away, making a nervous noise, "Incapable of human contact...this is great..." He sighed, looking to his watch, the sun was almost set and getting close to 7.30. Mort walked over to the door and used the intercom to talk to the security guard outside, "What's the policy on spending the night?"   
  
Mort gathered the blankets and pillows he had been given by Pearl and placed them in the corner. He sat in one of the chairs and when he tried to move it noted that they were, in fact, bolted to the ground. "Lisa, won't you have a seat?" He motioned to the chair but she sat on the edge of the table, "In a chair?"  
  
"It doesn't deserve a chair."  
  
Mort frowned, "Why are you so intent on not being worthy of anything Lisa?"  
  
The girl frowned and faced Mort, "Daddy said so." She turned, her hair exposing the other side of her face.  
  
Mort nearly jumped out of his chair, "You have quite a nasty black and blue on your cheek Lisa. Where did you get that?" The girl didn't answer, Mort knew she had a history of abuse, but her parents weren't alive anymore, "Is someone still hurting you Lisa?" He grabbed her wrist.  
  
Lisa jumped off the table and slid into the corner, rocking herself back and forth.  
  
Mort jumped up after her and sat back on his heels in front of her, "Lisa, I'm sorry. I forgot." He extended a hand to her, "I promise I won't hurt you." Mort raised both of his eyebrows.  
  
Lisa looked from Mort's hand to the ground and then back again. She knew she was cornered and she knew Mort wouldn't give up. She reached a hand out to his.  
  
Mort let her hand lay on his for some time before clasping it in his, "See? I told you I wouldn't hurt you." Mort began to get up and pull her with him, "Come on Lisa, I think you've had enough for today, time for bed."  
  
Lisa allowed herself to be pulled from the corner and stood where she was, unmoving.   
  
Mort figured he shouldn't push her and let go, sitting on his makeshift bed, "Good night Lisa." He lay down, watching her for some time before he let the waves of sleep overtake him.   
  
Sometime in the early morning hours Mort stirred. First fluttering his eyes and then opening them all the way to focus on the state of the room. He grabbed his glasses and put them on. Mort looked to his side; surprised to see Lisa curled up in a ball next to him. Mort smiled to himself and rose, stretching.  
  
He looked out of the window, finding the sun barely peeking out of the horizon. He frowned upon hearing his stomach speak out. Mort grabbed his jacket, taking the few quarters he had outside to the vending machine.   
  
"Chips…chocolate…nutrigrain bars…" He frowned at the small selection, but since the latter was cheaper he bought two of them.  
  
He returned to the room, nutrigrain bars in hand and sat back down on his pile of blankets. He opened one of the bars and began to eat it.  
  
"You left."  
  
Mort jumped and then smiled, "I'm sorry Lisa, I went to get something to eat."   
  
Lisa eyed the wrapped bar in his hand.  
  
Mort noticed her staring at the bar, "Would you like one?" He held it out and Lisa took it. "That's a nutrigrain bar." Lisa tried to bite it with the plastic on and Mort had to suppress a laugh, "No, no. You have to take the wrapper off." Mort took it from her and unwrapped it, crumpling the wrapper into his pocket, "Here, now try it." He watched her eat it; "You like those?"  
  
She smiled in response and nodded finishing it. Lisa sat next to Mort, sighing loudly.  
  
Mort reached over to the bruise on her face, "Lisa, I just want to look at it. I promise I won't hurt you."  
  
She sat for a moment and then pulled her hair aside, "Look."  
  
Mort touched her cheek lightly, "Who did this to you?" The bruise was definitely new, no way he could place the blame on her family, "Lisa, you know, whenever you feel like talking, you can tell me whatever you need to."  
  
She smiled and sat back, "My birthday is soon."  
  
Mort looked at her, "Yeah? How old will you be then?"  
  
She thought for a moment, it had been so long since she had celebrated one that she almost forgot, "Twenty eight."   
  
Mort smiled, "We'll have to have a party for you then." Mort stood, "Would you like to go outside one day, with me?"  
  
Lisa thought and began to curl up.  
  
"I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Lisa curled up even more, "Have I lied to you? You know I won't let anything or anyone hurt you." Mort reached over, pulling her out of her fetal position.  
  
Lisa tried to push away from him but gave up, "I know you won't."  
  
Mort smiled inwardly, "Now is that a yes?"  
  
"Yes, but not today."  
  
Mort rose and stretched again, "Lisa, I'm going to go home for a little while but I'll be back in less than an hour alright?"  
  
"As long as you promise to come back."  
  
"I promise." Mort put his jacket on and grabbed all of his belongings, "I'll be back before noon." Mort drove into town, heading for the grocery mart.   
  
In the grocery store he picked up two boxes of nutrigrain bars and some perfume he thought smelled nice. After the grocery store he called Pearl from the payphone.  
  
"Yeah, Pearl? Hi, I'm on a payphone right now so I don't have long…. Well tell your son I said hello…Pearl, what size clothing does Lisa wear?"  
  
Mort headed to the clothing store with the sizes scribbled on the back of his palm. He went in, picking out the right size of jeans and a striped tee shirt. Next he picked up a skirt and a matching blouse. After paying for the things he wrapped them up himself and headed back to the hospital.   
  
He walked in quickly, "Hi Pearl." He was gone before she had time to say anything.   
  
Mort went to the door and thanked the security guard before going inside, "Lisa?"  
  
The girl came from the darkened corner, "Your back."  
  
He smiled, "And I have presents for you."  
  
"Presents?" Her brows furrowed, "For me?"  
  
"Yes, for you. Just for you." He handed her the boxes containing the outfits he bought her.  
  
She opened them quickly, "Thank you. They're beautiful."  
  
Mort smiled, "They're much better than that dressing gown they've got you in." He paused, "Those are for when you feel like going outside. Whenever you are ready you just say the words and I'll take you outside."  
  
Lisa smiled, looking at the clothing and then looked to her long hair, "One day, I'd like to take a bath again."  
  
"Your welcome to take a bath at my home."   
  
Lisa smiled and hugged Mort, "You're the nicest person I've ever met." 


End file.
